


Fun but deadly ways to learn you have special abilities (that don't require magic to use)

by HawkEyeDown



Series: No magic required [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, It might rot your teeth off, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkEyeDown/pseuds/HawkEyeDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan finds something interesting about Rythian so he decides to test it out. (Really, this is just pure fluff. Also adds one or two headcannons I have regarding Rythian, So there's that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun but deadly ways to learn you have special abilities (that don't require magic to use)

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously un-beta'd. There might be a few grammatical errors.

“You’re _insane.”_

It was a tiny fact that was spoken aloud, a hushed sort of tone that threaded both anxiety and panic into two simple words to convey how unhappy he really was. Purple eyes and black skin stood in front of him and he had to look away when the creature’s head snapped down to look at him. Hands on his waist refused to let him go, stubbornly keeping him against a firm chest. A sigh blew hot breath over his ear.

“Come on Rythian, you said you would at least try.”

“That was before I knew you wanted me to look an _Enderman_ in the _eyes.”_

Rythian snapped his eyes to meet blonde hair and a smiling face that made Rythian want to smack it off. “I really hate you sometimes Duncan.” Rythian sulked. Honestly if he knew that this was the ‘experiment’ Duncan had wanted to try out with the mage he would of refused and probably would of kick him out of the tower. He had a feeling that’s why Duncan left this one very important detail.  
The grip on his waist was loose now but every time he tried to pull away it became like vice grips. The Enderman stared at the two almost emotionless, the smallest bit of curiosity gleaming in its eyes. 

“I wouldn’t ask you to do this if I didn’t think it wouldn't work.” Duncan tried to reassure, voice soft and warmth was behind his words. Rythian could only think how unfair it was that the sweet tone worked on him, better than any magic charm ever would.  
Holding his breath, Rythian turned his head. At first he looked passed the Mob, but the encouraging whispers from Duncan calmed him down enough to lock eyes with the Enderman. What he was expecting was the usual scream paired with the appearance of a sudden mouth before ripped apart in ways that only respawn could fix, but that didn’t happen. The creature’s face didn’t contort into rage or show any sort of hostile intent.  
When the thing broke contact and teleported away, Rythian knee’s buckled. Luckily most of his weight was leaning onto Duncan anyway so the scientist was ready to catch him. Duncan let out a triumphant laugh as he guided the mage to sit on the grass with him.

“Holy shit I was right!” The blonde quipped. Rythian buried his face into his scarf, embarrassed by the previous show of weakness.

“Hey” Duncan said tenderly, gently pulling the scarf down from Rythian’s face. “Thank you for trusting me with that.” He paused, looking guilty. “…Sorry for not telling you what I was up to before hand. I didn’t think you would let me do that if you knew exactly what I was doing.”

“And what, per say, where you doing?” Rythian questioned, sitting up scoot close enough to Duncan to rest his forehead on one of his shoulders. Duncan raked a hand through brown locks as he gathered his thoughts. Rythian hummed appreciatively at the gesture.

“I noticed a few of the Enderman around here had backed off since you move in. It was probably your magic that scared them off, but I kind of wanted to see it was more than that. So, for the past few days I was taking notes on both your behavior and theirs.” Duncan shot him a playful smile “You’ll be surprised to know you two act very similar in terms of bad habits.”

Rythian snorted. “I don’t have any bad habits, that’s your deal.”

“Oh, I think you do.” The grinned only grew larger. “Don’t think I missed those times you chewed on pieces of obsidian and tried to hid it.”

“It’s not my fault my teeth grow sharp. Nothing else but Obsidian works as well.” Rythian blushed, swiping off Duncan’s goggles to have something to do with his hands. “So is that what you were doing? Finding what’s different and what’s not?”

Duncan hummed. “Not exactly. It was originally all I was going to do but then I noticed that the Enderman that did stick around, ignored you like you weren’t there at all.”

 _“Rude.”_ The mage quipped.

“So I did a bit of reading, but there’s not really much about Ender mages in any sort of book, So having you here was the best learning experience I was going to get… hence why I had you look on in the eyes. I needed to see if they reacted the same way to you as they would other people.” Duncan scratched the back of his neck. “Guess they don’t.”

Rythian was silent as he processed the information. “You could have just asked me, you know. It’s better than stalking me everyday. More effective too.”

“Maybe.” Duncan leaned down to pull down the mask to steal a quick kiss, neither bothering to pull the cloth back up. “But then I wouldn’t of gotten some rather great shots of your ass when you just came out of the shower.”

Rythian blushed furiously. “You’re bluffing.”

The innocent turned predatory smile he got was more than enough of an answer.

“Show anyone and I’m throwing you in the end without any armor.”

All he got was a laugh in response. “So loving, so kind…”

Rythian suddenly pounced. Lips connected for a long moment before the mage pulled away. Duncan had a lazy smile that was all teeth. 

“Hmm, that’s another similarity I found out.” Duncan gripped Rythian’s wrist, flipping them over so he was looming over the smaller body. “You take what you want without much as a demand.”

“I never heard any complaints from you before.” Rythian huffed, shifting until he had a leg on either side of Duncan’s hips. Rythian brushed a few strands of hair from Duncan’s eyes and put the goggles that tumbled a few inches on the ground, back to its rightful place.

“I think I like that about you.” Rythian gave a raised eyebrow. “No, I mean it! It… I mean… well when I first met you I didn’t think you were as interesting as you are now. These little details that only I’ve seen you do… I don’t know. It’s something that I can’t help but like. Combine all of it into one being and you get a Rythian, or somethin’.”

“Or something.” Rythian parroted. His smile couldn’t be wiped away even if he tried. “You need to work on your poetry.”

“I was being serious jackas-“ Duncan didn’t get to finish the comment as Rythian surged up to lock lips, effectively shutting him up. 

“I know, Duncan. Just teasing a bit. Thank you, it means a lot to hear that from you.”

Duncan nuzzled into the scarf around the mages neck. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
